


Defy Intuition

by KillJoy998



Series: Symphonie der Liebe [1]
Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Both families are still ridiculously rich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/pseuds/KillJoy998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang's gaze doesn't waver; he doesn't look threatened nor even mildly fazed by the inevitable fact. He just smiles that tiny meaningful smile as he gently laces his fingers together with Ludwig's. He looks at him now, and his smile stays in place, only getting a bit brighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defy Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Spare me! Seriously, I study GCSE German, but I am not flawless, and I feel like I'd offend Germans if I give it a go from my knowledge and fail, which is why it is in English. I may give it a go properly in German, even if it is just the speech, but for now it'll stay all English. So sorry!

"Look sharp," Anna- his  _Mother-_  snaps, eyes narrowing on to Wolfgang, before swiftly turning on the spot to sway fluidly across the Ballroom.

 

Mozart raises an eyebrow before leaning back in his chair, but hastily straightening his back almost straight away after he receives a glare from his Father. It is absolutely ridiculous, because out of all the Grand Balls they hold weekly, none of them are apparently as special and as important as this one is. His Mother is going out of her mind to make the whole building spotless, and even his Father is setting some even firmer rules to make sure it all goes to plan. Wolfgang never really understands his family, and how little turns of chance makes them all frantic.

 

He doesn't really know why this specific Ball has to be even more perfect than usual, as all rich families that usually attend will still be coming, and  no one new is arriving, apparently, so he's at a loss of knowledge at how it could be any different.

 

"Wolfgang," his younger sister addresses him, shifting in her grand chair to be able to see him better, "Don't mind, Mother. She just wishes for it all to be flawless."

 

"Hmm," Wolfgang nods in acknowledgement, flexing his fingers outwards, "Any particular reason why?"

 

Maria bites her lip gently, as if she knows something she really shouldn't know, "It's my engagement party."

 

Her voice is so quiet and nimble, like she is intensively scared of the idea of being married off to someone. The news is genuinely quite a shock, and unexpectedly Wolfgang actually shows his surprise, his eyebrows shooting up and his eyes becoming wide.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"I'm getting engaged tonight.  To Johann Baptist Franz von Berchtold zu Sonnenburg ," she whispers, her voice cracking as she pronounces his name, a small tear forming in her eye.

 

Wolfgang swallows thickly, his eyes turning immensely cold as he heard the name he did not want to hear. He knows full well that his sister fell in love desperately with Franz, and the fact that their Father refuses to accept the couple boils his blood, and now has obviously forced her into getting engaged to Johann.

 

"That is an outrage!" Wolfgang exclaims, standing up from his seat, projecting his voice, "You cannot let him do this!"

 

"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart!"

 

It takes less than a second for Maria to pull Wolfgang back down to his seat and she pleas him to shut up, and he obliges, but doesn't look away from the hard scowl that is fixated on him from their Father.

 

       -----

 

The tall glistening unbiased mirrors flash around nearly every hallway, and it presents how extravagant the Mozart family are dressing, although it is slightly surprising at how even more posh they seem, even though they dress in a similar fashion every day. Wolfgang feels sick as he stands on the balcony platform that is placed just above the huge Ballroom, overlooking it all perfectly, and he scowls at all the guests that arrive and fill the room with noise. He knows full well that his sister just wants to break down and cry, but his knowledge is extended at the fact that Maria despises going against their Father, and will never stand up for herself. Wolfgang tries, he really does, but nearly every time he fails, and he feels awful every single time.

 

"Go along now," Anne insists as she appears beside him, "Go down there and greet them all, let me show off our genius."

 

Wolfgang clasps his hands together behind him before sighing, but lets out a small nod before obliging nevertheless. He heads down the elegant spiral staircase and watches all their guests, family and friends, make a fuss over Maria. He usually revels in all the attention that gets offered to him, but this time he decides to try and avoid it, let it be Maria's night, even if it is her nightmare.

 

"Hello," a deep voice greets him from behind, and Wolfgang will deny resolutely that a small smile slips out at the familiarity of it.

 

"Greetings," he responds, turning properly to come face to face with Ludwig- his affection, despite their personality clash, "How are you on this fine evening, Beethoven?"

 

"Just fine," Ludwig mumbles, only just hearing the words that came out of the blonde's mouth.

 

"Hmm," Wolfgang hums slightly, not allowing his voice to raise those few octaves of sound that would ultimately make the life of the man before him easier.

 

He isn't quite like that; revels regularly in making others suffer. It's a style that suits him very well, and he knows that Ludwig is quite accustomed to it, albeit frustratingly so. It doesn't change anything, no facts nor opinions, and with the stretched out silences, Mozart nods at him before turning on his heel. He notices that his sister has disappeared, and there would only be one route to take, and so he follows it without a word.

 

Beethoven raises an eyebrow as he watches, tilting his head in confusion as he calls out, "Pardon?"

 

It's not so surprising when no answer follows.

 

\----

 

"Do what you're told, woman!" Leopold bellows at his daughter, slicing a glare at her just as she breaks down into tears. His tune immediately snaps, and his expression becomes soft with sorrow and guilt, "Oh, no, Maria Anne! I'm so sorry, I despise yelling at you..."

 

"Father," Wolfgang interrupts, making his way into the secluded family room, detached from the party going on downstairs.

 

Leopold doesn't respond, just tries his hardest to breathe evenly, rubbing his forehead with his hand repeatedly.

 

"Just leave, Wolfgang," Maria begs, giving him a teary smile, "I can handle it."

 

"I'm so sorr--"

 

"But are you, Father? Genuinely? If you were, then you'd let her marry who she wishes!"

 

"I do not wish to have an argument with you either, so please, may you dismiss yourself?" Leopold practically begs, sighing into his hand.

 

Maria shakes her head, and engulfs their Father into her arms, crying onto his shoulder. Leopold grabs onto her gently, soothingly rubbing her back in small circles.

 

"I will not stand for your behaviour in the future," Wolfgang growls, storming out of the room with a steam of fury.

 

No one notices, and he doubts that any of them even care. He sulks in the corner of the Ballroom, hands clasped together as he scornfully watches his guests with daggers in his eyes as couples glide over the dance floor with expertise. His eyes lock with Beethoven's, and that tiny smile appears once again. He has an idea, to defy his Father and show that he cannot be bossed around even if Maria allows it, but he doesn't shout it out. He doubts that Ludwig would be able to hear him anyway.

 

\----

 

"Your Father will--"

 

"Bellow so loud the roof may well fall down and crush us before he cuts us into millions of pieces and feed them to the sharks that swarm the waters?" Wolfgang interrupts, raising an eyebrow at Ludwig- but that damn smile is still present.

 

"Yes," Beethoven nods, a smile on his own beautiful features.

 

He's not proud of these thoughts, so don't think he is, although there genuinely is no way in stopping them. He tries nearly everyday, and fails just as much.

 

Wolfgang lets out a rare laugh, taking hold of Ludwig's hand and pulling him towards the dance floor, "Hmm. My kind of party."

 

\----

 

"Whose idea was _that_?" Maria Anne screeches as she stares down the two younger men.

 

Ludwig opens his mouth as if he wants to answer, maybe even apologise, but all Wolfgang does is laugh. He doesn't know if what happened is worse than what he thought might've happened. Unluckily, throughout the whole dance, Leopold never even lay an eye on them, he wasn't even in the goddamn room. However, every single person that the Mozart's invited had seen the scene, and his Mother and sister had watched from the balcony. It obviously created a very large commotion in the room, because everyone attending genuinely thought the two men despised each other, or at least had a mutual dislike, as they always fought and nearly argued each other on almost every point made, so God knows what they must have been thinking as they watched the two dance miraculously with each other, both strangely happy.

 

As you would have guessed, his Mother had gasped and flustered from embarrassment, even dropping her favourite special wine glass in shock, but before she could even get a hand on them Maria had saved them from her wrath, only to yell at them herself.

 

"It is _not_ funny, Wolfgang," Maria sighs, trying to stay indignant and mad, even placing her hands on her hips.

 

"Oh, please, on our behalf, accept my apology!" Ludwig rambles, not really listening to Maria, "It may not have been my idea but yet--"

 

"Beethoven!" Maria cuts him off, losing her demeanour and sighing softly, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, and you don't have to apologise."

 

Wolfgang doesn't actually stop laughing until Beethoven whacks the back of his head in disgrace, scoffing.

 

"Oi!" Mozart cries, turning sharply on Beethoven and lifts his arm, as if it slap him harshly, but Maria steps in and hastily pulls them apart.

 

"What is the _matter_ with you two?" Maria shakes her head, rolling her eyes, "Can't you just behave like men?"

 

"Speak a little louder, Marianne," Wolfgang chastises, sending Beethoven a smug look, "I'm sure Ludwig would just love to be able to hear you right now."

 

Maria gasps, and echoes Ludwig's action in swatting the back of his head, "Stop it, Wolfgang. Stop being rude to him. Just shut up for a minute. You do realize your little charade has ruined the one event that will make or break my life? And now Mother is so revolted in you because she watched. It was a beautiful scene, but it was embarrassing and just _not right_."

 

Wolfgang's gaze doesn't waver; he doesn't look threatened nor even mildly fazed by the inevitable fact. He just smiles that tiny meaningful smile as he gently laces his fingers together with Ludwig's. He looks at him now, and his smile stays in place, only getting a bit brighter. He never really takes in how Ludwig looks, and even though the younger man has wild hair- like his personality- it doesn't change how honestly breath-taking he looks. He has a silk red scarf that tucks into his long black coat, and a peek of white shows up from his shirt underneath. He's in all black, even his shoes and dress trousers. He's very pale, and his eyes are glistening slightly, and Wolfgang really isn't able to push his pathetic feelings down anymore, even though he really wants to try. He gives Ludwig's hand a small squeeze, and his breath hitches when Beethoven smiles back at him.

 

Wolfgang exchanges his gaze back over to his sister, and straightens his back to show he has the upper hand, and doesn't care about how wrong it definitely is.

 

"Beautiful," Maria repeats, breath clearly taken away from her as she literally just watched her brother fall in love, "Just... Right."

 

It's a shame that Ludwig is probably not hearing Maria's acceptance at the idea, but honestly, Wolfgang doesn't really mind if he has to repeat it later. He nods his head gratefully at Maria, and even though he wants to march back into the Ballroom and demand the engagement to be called off... His sister would only hate him for it, so he doesn't.

 

"I don't hate him," Wolfgang decides to state to the floor, because he knows he is a bit too mean to Ludwig when he really shouldn't be.

 

"I know," Maria whispers, wrapping one arm around her little brother to give him a comforting hug, "But I'm not the one you need to tell that to."

 

Wolfgang nods a little in confirmation, locking eyes with Ludwig again, and he could see confusion swarming in his eyes, but he just mimes dismissing it for him. He thanks Maria quietly, watching her stroll back into the busy room... But he doesn't follow, and even tugs Ludwig outside of his mansion to be able to breathe.

 

The air around them almost suffocates Wolfgang even further, but he doesn't complain verbally, knowing Ludwig wouldn't be very appreciative about such a thing. He exchanges his sight of the scenery to be able to see him more clearly; once both of their eyes lock together, they tend to forget how to breathe. Taking this in with pride, Ludwig tips his head to the side slightly, moving his hand up to knock Mozart's stupid wig off of his head.

 

Outrageously appalled, Wolfgang isn't able to retort hastily enough before Ludwig is on him. _On him_. It takes a second to arrange themselves comfortable, but the one moment it does take is completely worth it.

\----

 


End file.
